


Tutoring

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima gets asked to tutor Sarah but Sarah doesn't really need a tutor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: : you’re my tutor on a subject I could easily ace but I’m only acting stupid because I really want to know how your lips taste and feel against mine au.

Cosima sat lazily in her chair, idly doodling on the edges of her notebook. She didn’t even bother taking notes in this class she was going to ace it anyway. It was chemistry. Science was basically her second language. The bell rang and Cosima packed up her books and began making her way out of class.

“Cosima!” Her teacher, Professor Leekie, called.

“Yeah?” Cosima said.

“Would you be able to talk to me after school about tutoring another student?” Professor Leekie asked.

“Uh, sure who’s the student?” Cosima asked.

“Sarah Manning. Now get to class you don’t want to be late again.”

By the time the last bell rang Cosima was extremely nervous. She’s never met Sarah Manning before but from what she’s heard the girl’s not someone to mess with. Cosima knocked on the door before entering Professor Leekie’s classroom. Sarah was already there, slouching in a chair. Cosima apologized for being late, hands waving, nearly dropping her things before setting them down and sitting next to Sarah. She looked over a Sarah, who looked like she might hit something. God she’s hot.

Calm down Niehaus you’re her tutor.

“Alright ladies I do hope everything goes well and Sarah can get her grades up. I trust you two can handle the rest?” Professor Leekie said.

“Of course yes, of course.” Cosima said. Sarah scoffed.

“Perfect. Now I have to go so I will see you two tomorrow.” Professor Leekie said before leaving.

“How far is your head up his ass?” Sarah smirked.

“Shut up.” Cosima said. “So when do you want to like study?”

“Tomorrow’s fine with me.” Sarah shrugged.

“Okay yeah, uh where do you want to go? Like your house, or mine? Maybe here?” Cosima asked.

“Uh your house is fine.” Sarah said.

“Okay great, so I’ll just meet you after school then?”

“Yep.”

“O-okay then, bye.” Cosima waved as she got up.

“Bye.” Sarah got up too and both girls left.

Cosima walked home and explained to her parents why she was late. She went to her room to start her homework. She could not stop thinking about Sarah.

Calm your gay, Jesus you’re her tutor.

She started her homework only to stop after a few minutes because she couldn’t concentrate.

The next day Cosima was a bundle of nerves. She was nervous about tutoring Sarah. By the time the last bell rang Cosima was ready to throw up. She grabbed her things from her locker and turned around to go find Sarah. Sarah was right behind her, playing on her phone, waiting for Cosima.

“Holy watershed!” Cosima yelled, “I didn’t think you’d be right there.”

“Oi oi. I skipped fourth so I already had my stuff.” Sarah shrugged.

“Don’t you have chem fourth?” Cosima asked.

“Maybe.” Sarah smirked. “Ready to go?”

“Oh yes! Yes, let’s go.”

They walked to Cosima’s house and had a slightly awkward meeting with Cosima’s parents, in which Cosima’s mom shot her a thumbs up and a wink, which Sarah saw. Cosima led Sarah up to her room and threw her books on her bed.

“Sorry about the mess, I meant to clean up but I got distracted, obvs.” Cosima said.

“Nah its fine. You should see my room.” Sarah said.

“O-okay,” Cosima sat on her bed and gestured for Sarah to sit too. “So where do you want to start?”

“Uh anywhere, I guess. I haven’t really paid attention all year.” Sarah shrugged.

“Right, well I guess we’ll just start with where your class is at.” Cosima said.

“Fine by me.”

After a while Cosima noticed that Sarah actually knew a lot about chemistry. She understood what Cosima taught her and knew a lot more than Cosima thought. Sarah wasn’t stupid, she just didn’t try.

During a tutoring session Cosima was sitting on her bed explaining something to Sarah. Sarah was lying next to her. Sarah rolled over and laid her head in Cosima’s lap. Cosima abruptly stopped talking, unsure of what to do.

“You talk too much Nerdhaus. I’m learned out for today. Let me sleep.” Sarah mumbled.

“O-okay, I guess we can take a break.” Cosima hoped Sarah didn’t notice how nervous she was. If she did she didn’t say anything.

Sarah dozed off and Cosima was still sitting there, shocked. Cosima started running her fingers through Sarah’s hair. Lightly, so not to wake her up. Eventually Sarah shifted in her sleep and murmured something. Cosima stopped her ministrations, waiting for Sarah to wake up.

“I didn’t say stop.” Sarah muttered.

“I didn’t think you were awake.” Cosima whispered.

“I almost wasn’t. You were putting me to sleep.”

Cosima cleared her throat. “We should get back to studying now.”

“Okay,” Sarah groaned, sitting up, “I don’t really feel like studying.”

Cosima smiled. “I noticed. But your test is in two weeks and we still have a lot more material to cover.” Cosima said.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m warning you I’m not happy about it.”

“You can be all dark and broody later, but right now we need to focus.” Cosima said.

After the study session, which Sarah was, as promised, not happy, Sarah went home and Cosima finished the rest of her homework.

The next day Cosima was heading to Sarah’s locker after school so they could study. Cosima heard Sarah talking to her brother. Cosima thinks his name is Felix. She was about to turn the corner when she heard her name.

“You’re with Cosima today right?” Felix asked.

“Yeah she’s tutoring me in chemistry so I don’t fail.” Sarah said.

“Sarah why’re you doing this?” Felix asked.

“Doing what?”

“Oh come on Sarah, you could ace your chemistry exam even if you don’t go to class. Why’re you still letting her tutor you?” Felix asked.

Woah, Cosima thought, so Sarah doesn’t need a tutor. Cosima understood Sarah studying with her a few times to make Professor Leekie happy, but now? Surely she could tell Cosima to piss off and be on with her life.

“Look, I’m just having some fun. And Freaky Leekie’s happy so who cares? I’m just having fun.”

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on her!” Felix groaned.

“Shut up! I never said that!” Sarah snapped.

“Oh my god you so do! I can’t believe it! My own sister has a crush on Cosima Nerdhaus!” Felix squealed.

“Shut up Fe! She’s gonna come soon.” Sarah said.

“I bet she’s gonna come!” Felix laughed.

Cosima turned the corner and gave Felix a wave when he saw her.

“Um awkward, hi I’m Cosima.”

“Well now I get it.” Felix said. “I’m Felix.”

“Ready to go?” Cosima asked Sarah.

“Yeah let’s go.” Sarah said.

They walked in silence until they were about halfway to Cosima’s house.

“So, uh, I don’t know, uh, what you heard from Fe and me, but I do like need you. No! Not like need you but need your help. I mean, not like uh, like I could pass without you but uh,” Sarah blushed and scratched the back of her neck. “Did you follow any of that? Cuz I didn’t.”

Cosima laughed. “Yeah, yeah I followed that. Just one question, if you can pass without my help then why keep having me as your tutor? Like I get it for the first few times to like make Professor Leekie happy or whatever but for so long? I don’t get it.”

“Well, I like hanging out with you and I thought if you weren’t tutoring me then you’d want to stop seeing me.” Sarah said.

“Sarah, I like hanging out with you too. I’m a little pissed you didn’t tell me you didn’t need a tutor sooner cuz we could’ve been doing something else we’d both enjoy.” Cosima said.

“Like what?” Sarah asked.

“Like this.” Cosima pulled Sarah to her and kissed her. Sarah relaxed after a moment and just enjoyed the feeling of Cosima’s lips on hers. After a minute Cosima pulled away.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, we’re kinda close to my house and there’s a bed waiting for us there, and like privacy.” Cosima said.

“Lead the way then geek.” Sarah grinned.


End file.
